


Open Your Eyes

by BlueIris889



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Other, Princess Marco Diaz, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Tom Lucitor is a Jerk, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIris889/pseuds/BlueIris889
Summary: Star and Y/n (Comet as you like to be called) grew up together and didn't see each other less than sisters.  They were always their for each other no matter what. Even when Y/n developed feelings  for Star's boyfriend Tom, she never told her and let Star have The happiness she deserved with out Y/n's feeling interfering. She do anything for Star and she knew that Star would do anything for her.Year later Tom and Star broke up over his temper. It was hard at first to be torn between her crush and her broken hearted sister but it all ended up working in the end. Currently it is Star and Y/n's 14th birthday and by royal law, the queen of Mewnii has to bestow the royal wand onto her eldest. Though Y/n has magic and is considered eligible to receive the wand, she refuses to take what is rightfully her sisters. Her mom understands but she casts a spell on the wand one more time to make it so Y/n could use the wand when she so chooses to and so she was connected to the wand just as much as Star was.Her mother did give her a necklace that she could cast spells like Star's wand.With the new found power, Star and Y/n try out their gifts and.......it doesn't end well.





	1. Star And Y/n Vs The Forces Of Evil (Part 1)

Far far away in a magical land called Mewnii, lived two princesses. Star and Comet Butterfly. Some have called them reckless and irresponsible just because they fight monsters!!! And tame wild unicorns!!! They like to have fun and their about to have a whole lot more because today is their 14th birthday and according to tradition, their mom the queen has to bestow one of them their greatest family air loom, The Royal Magic Wand!  
"We are so late!! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" I always let Star do this, talk me into going out at the worst possible time. We were suppose to be getting ready for the wand ceremony but Star wanted to make a grand entrance on a waracorn. Of course she didn't want any that were in the royal stables. She just had to have a wild one. "Oh chill Y/n, were almost their! We're gonna look so awesome coming in on a waracorn!" Star turned a round and gave me a big smile to reassure me. If anything her smile does the exact opposite. 

We were approaching the castle doors but Star didn't slow down. "STAR WERE GONNA CRASH!" Before I knew it we busted through the doors of the throne room where the wand ceremony was being held. People around us started to scream and run in panic. I look to the front of the room where our parents look startled with a hint of anger. 'We are so dead'. The horse runs up the stairs toward our parents and Star grabs my hand and we jump off while the waracorn runs through the wall above our parents. 

Star and I land on the ground and Star let's go off my hand. She started to hyperventilate moving up and down with a huge smile on her face as she try's to reach for the wand. I find it funny how excited she is. She's been waiting for this moment since we were 10. She's worked so hard to prepare for this moment, I'm proud of her. My thoughts are interrupted by my mothers voice. "Now Star this wand it a big responsibility." My mothers speak was interrupted by my sister trying to reach for the wand again. She puts her hand on her Stars face and pushes her back away from the wand. 'Shes about to blow, I can tell'. "If it falls into the hands of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed." Before she could say another word, Star grabs the wand and we stares at it in amazement as it transforms into a different design which I'm guessing fits her personality. We both gasp in wonder and Star looks up at our parents. " Don't worry mom, I can handle it." 

Our parents give side glances to each other before they turn their attention toward me. "Now Comet, we understand that your 14 as well and should learn the power that is magic like Star." My mother turned her head away from me and looked at dad. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled at a necklace and placed it in moms hand. She motioned for me to turn around and she starts to place the necklace around my neck. Once she finished I turned back toward her and noticed that it started to glow a bright (f/c) as well as Star's wand. After a few seconds the lights dimed until it was no longer shining. I looked at Star in excitement and we both smiled at them. "Don't worry mom, I promise to take good care of it."They smile at us once more and officially and the ceremony, sending everyone home. When everyone finally cleared out, our mom came up to Star and I. "Now you two I want to be perfectly clear that neither of you are allowed to use your magic until we start proper training in the morning. Please be on your best behavior till then." "Don't worry mom, like I said I- I mean we can handle this." Star said snuggly. Mom raised her eyebrow in a 'yeah right' manner. Finally she nodded and walked out the throne room with dad. 

Once they disappear from our sight, Star grabbed me by my waist and jumped up and down in excitement. "FINALLY!! We got our magic, let's try it out." " Star we said we would wait till proper training tomorrow." Star let go of my waist and grabbed my shoulders so I would stare into her eyes directly. "Aw come on Y/n, pleeeeeaaaassssee!" I hesitated for a second. Finally I let out a long breathe out. "Yay! Come on let's go to the edge of town just in case we blow something up!" "Wait WHAT!!" " COME ON!!!"

********************************************  
So you know how Star said she could handle it, yeah well SHE CANT HANDLE IT! On the bright side nothing blew up, they just caught on fire. But not just any fire........a rainbow fire that stretched over the whole entire kingdom! In retrospect I shouldn't have dared her to make the biggest rainbow in the history of rainbows. I thought we were going to be in super big trouble when we we're escorted back to the castle, but we weren't. Mom and dad just said to go to our room and we would talk in the morning. I think they may be be planning a big punishment. OH GOSH WHAT IF THEIR PLANNING TO SEND ME AND STAR TO ST.OGAS FOR WAY-WORK PRINCESSES!! That place is like a prison! 

Soon enough morning came and Manfred came to wake us telling saying that our parents wanted to see us at the entrance of the caste gates. Star and I quickly put on our dresses and headed that way. "Why do you think they want to see us at the gates?" Star asked as we walked down the corridor. "Star we really messed up yesterday, what if they're planning to send us to St. Ogs!" Before I could say anything Star takes off running for the gate. 'Oh no, I used her trigger word. May mom and dad be shown mercy from the wrath of Star's begging.........Oh what the heck, I might as well join her.' i take off running behind her. By the time I arrived at the entrance, Star was already on the ground holding mom's dress screaming. 'Oh man she had her St.Ogs flashes. ' I run up to mom and hug her waist. "Please mom we can be better!" "Sweethearts we aren't sending you there." Me and Star's eyes go wide and I step back from my mom next to stand next to Star who has gotten up from the ground. "oh" Star said joyfully. "Yet" my mom said as she frowned at us. "We're sending you both to train in a safer dimension, A place called Earth" Me and Star look at each other than back at our dad. "Earth?" We both say in unison. 

Mom goes behind Star and I and starts pushing us from behind into to the carriage while our dad yelled to Manfred to open a portal. Star and I got settled into the carriage and looked out the window toward the castle. "Bye-bye Mewnii" Star said putting her hands on her face and frowning. I looked at her and put my hand on her shoulder giving her a understanding smile. "We'll be back" I said as we pass through the portal.


	2. Star And Y/n Vs The Forces Of Evil (Part 2)

Earth is so cool! We went to this place called school where kids go to learn about things. I wonder what they learn about. MAYBE THEY LEARN ABOUT THE IMPORANTANTS OF SPARKLES! People underestimate them and how they play a great roll in society. Anyway Mom told us to go to the bathroom and change into some 'common clothing'. Me and Star walk down the hall as they call it here to the bathroom. We walk in and look around a bit before we transform with our magical items into our 'common clothes'. Its a good thing we know the basics of magic. At least I do, Star makes up her own words and it works for her so I don't question it.

After our outfits are on we head back to the area where our parents are. Together we all head to a room where a man with glasses and a small mustache is. Mom and dad start to have a conversation with the man while me and Star look around. Star find a switch and starts to move it up and down. "OMG!" I yelled. "And you said theirs no magic on earth!" Star said smugly to our parents. "Yeeaaah this isn't going to work." the man with glasses stated. At that moment dad holds up a chest of gold and jewels and opens it with all its shine and glory in perfect view. It was as though his eyes turn to dollar signs. "They are going to love it here!" Star started to switch the.....whatever it was up and down again in amazement. "Their going to need a guide" .The man with glasses nods in fast agreement and goes to some kind of speaking box and presses a box and says "Marco Diaz to the principals office! Marco Diaz to the principals office!" When he finished with his words, he looked at me and Star "Ok girls if you will just follow me to meet your school guide." I nod and pull her away from the......thingy thing. "We'll be waiting in the carriage girls." We both nod and follow the glasses man

We were standing outside the 'principals office' as the man called it for this Marco Diaz. Star and I decided to inspect a metal box container that had a spout with a hole in the middle of it. "I wonder what it does?" I asked "Marco! Id like you to meet our new foreign exchange students Star and Comet Butterfly" (Remember reader doesn't like using name Y/n with people you don't know, make sense later on in story). Before I could turn around to greet This Marco, Star pressed some button on the metal container and water started to com out. "BLACK MAGIC!" I say as we both jump and got into our fighting stance. Once we realized that the container was all out of black magic, Star and I faced this Marco kid and smiled brightly at him. "I need a responsible, never take chances type to keep an eye on them and who better than you the safe kid." The man glasses said as he patted his hand on Marco's shoulder. "WHAT! No, no ,no ,no I'm completely wrong for this! I'm a misunderstood bad boy!" Marco tried to put on a mean face but it just ended up being adorably cute. The principal seem to agree considering he called him adorable as well as grabbing his cheek. Human customs are weird. "Now I'm off to the ice cream shop! Daddy's getting all 52 flavors!" We watch the man walk away from us before Marco signs and turns is attention toward me and Star who is biting the metal container. "Follow me." Marco said un- enthusiastically.

We followed Marco around the school but he so did not seem like h wanted to be their. Soon it was time for me and Star to head back to our parents so we could go to our next stop. The way back was quiet with the exception of Stars skipping. Star usually doesn't like awkward situation so of course she started talking. "Thanks for showing us around safe kid!" "What no?! Look whatever you heard about me isn't true." 'He's about to go on a rant, I can tell.' I thought " I don't know where people get the idea I'm so safe. Oh walk yourself loose tile." I look down and step over the tile. "It's ridiculous! Careful." Marco closed a locker at Star almost ran into. "You wear a helmet in the gym shower one time and your labeled for life! Oh broken glass." Marco grabs me and Star by the shoulder and push us around the shattered glass pieces. "Yeah I wonder why your called Safe kid." I said sarcastically under my breathe. Marco gave me a small glare but continued on with his rant. "Frankly I like taking risks and would welcome a little danger in my life!" Before Marco could rant some more, Star turned a butterfly into a monster. Me and Marco jump in surprise and the butterfly fly's away with some human kid. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" "Oop ha. I thought you wanted a little dangea!" I pull Marco from behind Star. "That was a easy monster to fight, next time you should go for the face." Marco backs away from me and Star. " Who are you?" Star and I stand next to each other and smile. "We're Magical Princesses from another dimension!" We both say in unison as Star creates a rainbow above us and I conjure up some cute animals. We both pose for flare and hope it looks amazing. 

Marco stares at us for the longest time but then he smile wide. "Welp that brings us to the end of our tour! I'm going home now." He turns around and starts to walk away but then he started to run as Star yelled "Bye new best friend, bye see you later!" Once he's out of our sight, me and Star head out a close door to see the carriage waiting for us. I turned to Star as we made our way to the carriage. Did you smell something burning on our way out?" "That's probably what earth smells like. Isn't Earth amazing!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The carriage pulled up to a descent looking house with weird spiky green things every where and yellow grass. The carriage came to a stop and Star and I ran out to get better look. Almost on cue a couple comes out of the house. "Welcome to Casa de Diaz!" The man extended his head out to me and Star. "Nice to meet you sir, 'm Comet Butterfly." " IM STAR BUTTERFLY AND I LIKE YOUR BABY MUSTACHE!" "Haha thank you Star, Its very nice to meet you both." "Why don't you both come inside so we can talk to get to know each other why we wait for our son to get home." The woman gestures toward the house and start walking but Mom and Dad stayed their places. I look back at them. "Guys are you coming?" They both look at each other then look at me and Star with a smile. "No sweetheart. I'm afraid we have to head back to the castle." my dad said as he put his hand on my shoulder. Star walks next me. "Remember to practice your magic both of you and Comet keep and eye on Star. Make sure she doesn't break anything." Star pouted but then laughed it off and brought us all in for a family hug. After a while our parents pulled away and climbed back into the carriage. Manfred cut opened a portal and the carriage disappeared from sight. Star starts to walk back to the house and I follow behind. "I wonder what the Diaz's son is like'


	3. Star And Y/n Vs The Forces Of Evil (Final)

"Whould you girls like anything to eat or maybe perhaps a drink." Ms. Diaz gestued for us to sit on the couch. "No thank you, im good." I said as I sat on the couch. "Me to, but thank you for asking." Star sat next to me. Ms. Daiz and Mr. Daiz sat on either side of both of us. "So girls lets get to know eat other since we will be spending some time in the future together." Ms. Daiz put her hand on Star hands. "Yes why dont you go first Comet, tell us something about yourself." Mr. Daiz said smiling down at me. I think for a bit. "Ok well since you're proably wonder already why I dont look like the rest of my family I should mention that im adopted. " The couple was quiet for a few moments but then Star spoke up. "What! Your not really my sister! How could you do this to me for 14 years. You fabulous, kindhearted, ride or die she devil!" Star pointed at me playfully as she pretended to act shocked and hurt. 'She always knows how to make me feel better about my past.' "Im sorry Star you had to find out this way but while we're being truthful I have a confession to make. Im also the queen of a secret fariy waracorn elf race here to study Mewman kind and take over one day!" "Gasp HOW COULD YOU!" Star and I started to laugh hysterically with the Daiz's joining in. 

At that moment someone walked throught the door. We all turn to see Marco. Ms. Daiz spoke up "Oh Marco! Come meet the two new forign exchange students whos going to be living with us!" I didnt need to look at Star to see that she could not contain her. "Wah wah!" Marco studered with a petrified look. "WHAT!" Star said looking side to side at the Daiz's. Star got up and ran to Marco pulling him toward everone. "I had no idea these were your parents! I just asumed everyone on earth had the last name Diaz!" The couple got up and held each other close while I walked over by Star and Marco. "Wont it be nice to have Star's up beat livley engery and Comets sensibility around the house." Marco stared blankly as Star held his hand but then his expresstion changed instantly to annoyed. "We could have gotten that from a litter of puppys!" "No no dont say her-" "AHHH I LOVE PUPPYS!" Star pushed Marco out of the way and ran to the center of the room. She waved her wand in front of her and a big pink light blinded us all but when it disappeared, there in the center of the room was 8 big eyed tan puppys snuggled up together. "Awwww!" The Diazs gather closer to the puppys. Star stood proud of herself to the side. Suddenly the puppys started to shoot lasers out of their eyes and run around. 

The puppys ran toward Marco, Star, and I. Star picks up a puppy while Marco glares at her intently. "Oops" Star said not trying to look directly in Marco's eyes. I look over to the couple with shocked expressions but they quickly smiled. "Well they are really cute ha ha AY MY EYE! Ha ha." The puppy had shoot him in his eye but he still tryed to make the most of the situation. "Marco why dont you show Star and Comet their room." Ms.Daiz said trying to change the subject. "Yay!" Star ran up the stair with me behind her. Marco slowly trudged behind us with our big chest. I dont remeber bringing it in. Maybe Manfred portaled it here. 

We finally make it to 'our' room. "Here your new room OW!" Marco was dragging in our chest when he drop it on his foot. "Okay I can work with this. *Gasp* sparkle glitter bomb expand!". All of a sudden the boring room provided by the Diazs was transformed into our room back on Mewnii. "All right!" I ran to the stairs climbing them to the second floor to my bed. Most of my belongings were there with the exception of my things in the trunk. From below I could hear Star and Marco making conversation. Not long after they left the room. 'Better start unpacking before I do anything else." I go down the stairs to the trunk laying in the middle of the room. I open it to revel a lot of Stars stuff like her stuff animal, weapons, jewelry, and papers. "Dang it Star and your unnecessary stuff." I rumage through the items to find my things. "Finally!" I pull out my song book, art journal, stuff unicorn Neil, and my diary. I head back upstairs and lay all my things on the bed.

(This is what your top half of the room looks like)

 

'Lets see, this goes here, and this here.' Suddenly I heard "I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! If your moving in then I'm moving out!". I run down the stairs and out the door to the hallway to see Marco falling out the window. Star yells out the window "ARE YOU OK!?". "Luckily the cactus broke my fall!" Marco yelled in sarcastic pain. "Do you need any help!?" "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!". Star hesitates to go after him through the window but in the end gives ups. She walks away sadly from the window. "Hey Star, are you ok?" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "Not really Com-Y/n. I think he's mad that I moved I in particular moved in." "Aww Star." I put my arms around her waist and hug her. She takes no time in hugging back. The hug lasted a while before we both pulled away. "I just don't get it. All I tried to do all day was to get to know him and befriend him but all he does is glare and get mad. Why cant he just except me?" I give Star a look and grab her hands. "Maybe put your self in his shoes. He had no choice in the whole situation, his parents are going to have to pay more attention to us and our wellbeing than his, and on top of that he's new roommates are girls. If I were a boy I wouldn't want any girls finding out any of my weird boy secrets.". Star looked away in deep thought but then smiled. "I guess that make me mad to." "If you think about it he's kind of like us. Didn't get a choice in the matter, had to adapt to new and surprising things? Ring any bells" Star started to chuckle. "Yeah some. So what do I do." "Well my professional advice is to go talk to him but its up to you. I'll support anything you do." Star thought for a while and smiled. She hugged me. "Thanks Y/n." Star ran down the stairs and out the door of the house. "Any time."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour. That how long Star and Marco have been gone. I hope their ok. I was sitting on my bed writing in my song book. I was inspired by the events that happened in the last few hours to create a crazy techno song. I think I'm going to call it 'From Another Dimension'. Its going to be more music than lyrics so the only line I have is "Its gonna get a little weird, gonna get a little wild! I ain't from round here, I'm from another dimension. Gonna get a little weird, gonna have a good time!" Then those lines are repeated. I'm also working on another song called 'Shooting Star'. It was suppose to be for my sister birthday present but i never finished in time. I hope to have it done soon. I look at the clock again. "8:26 I better call mom and check in." 

(Night clothes and hair)

 

 

I slide of my bed and head down the stairs to the mirror phone. "Mirror mirror on the wall call mom." "Calling Tom". My eyes widen "NO NO N-." "Sta- Comet." 'Noooo why does the universe hate me so!' "Hey Tom, I so did not mean to call you." I fell like my stomach is going to explode. "No its totally fine. While I have you here, how Star doing?". 'Do it for Star, do i for Star.' "Oh she's fine. Still he happy up beat self." "Good that's good." We both sit in silence for bit before I spoke up. " So how are you and your anger now a days?". I mentally slapped myself in the face 'why did you say it like that you dummy!' "I'm working on it . I have a coach now and a pink stress bunny." Tom reaches down to his feet and come back up with a small pink bunny the size of his hand. "Oh my gosh, its so cute! how many days?" I take my eyes of the bunny and back on Tom. " 15 Days so far." I smile at him. "That's great Tom. I'm glad your making a effort to change and be better." "Anything to get Star back.". Right....Star. I give him a fake smile and hope he believes it. "Well I have to go but I hope to see you soon......truthfully I miss seeing your face." PLEASE DONT BE BLUSHING! "That's to bad, I could have gone a life time with out seeing yours." "OH! And here I am trying to be cheesy." I chuckle. "You know I'm allergic." Tom rolls his eyes. "Of course you are. I'll see you later and uh Comet...?" "Yes?". Tom looks at me up and down. "Your night clothes are cute." Tom hung up. I stood their for a while with a million thoughts going through my mind. Most of the thoughts were screaming like a fan girl while the others were throwing guilt in my face.

I finally come to and head up the stair to my room. I walk to my bed and climbed in. I said I was going to wait for her but after all that, I cant stand to think about it any more. Besides it's not like she's alone...she has Marco. With that I was out like a light.

****************************************************************************************

Be sure to like, comment. NOT THE END OF THE STORY.


End file.
